The Amazing Dinosaur Adventure 10 The Great Longneck Migration
Plot One summer night in a large valley, there lived 6 children named (Luke, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake). Luke has nightmares involving the sun and when Luke mentions it to his parents Luke and his parents reveal they are sharing the experience with Luke’s father lamenting that Luke and his parents need to go somewhere. Led only by their instinct, Luke and his parents leave the valley the next day. Out of curiosity, Sunflower, Tulip, Alex, Daisy and Snowflake follow Luke and his parents. During Luke and his parent’s journey, Luke was almost eaten by a Nothosaurus in a spooky swamp, but a strong female Diplodocus named (Selena) saves Luke by stepping on the Nothosaurus’s head and joins Luke and his parents as Selena is driven on by the same sense as them after all. Later on, Luke, his parents, and Selena are soon joined by millions of other Sauropods who are all feeling the same instincts. Meanwhile Luke’s friends are pursued by the Nothosaurus in the previous swamp as before but the 5 children manage to escape the Nothosaurus. They are also pursued by a Gray Theropod (Albertosaurus) which they had slept right beside after narrowly escaping the Nothosaurus yesterday. The 5 children escape into a small cave and met an elderly male Apatosaurus named (Chris). Meanwhile Luke's herd reaches a large crater where millions of Sauropods have gathered. And there, Luke meets his uncle (Dallas) for the 1st time. After being separated from his sister in a terrible earthquake, Dallas has become a guardian to a young Brachiosaurus named (Adrian), who becomes very jealous of Luke taking all of Dallas's attention. Meanwhile Chris shares to the 5 children that all the Sauropods are being driven by a tradition involving a solar eclipse which was taken as a sign that the sun will be sent crashing down into the earth by the moon. Every solar eclipse, all the Sauropods from all around the world gather in 1 location to stretch their necks up and catch the sun so all the Sauropods can propel the sub back up into the sky. Soon afterwards, Chris accidentally stepped on a pool of magma which burned Chris’s leg, but Chris is still able to move faster and Chris and the 5 children escape the magma field. On the day of the eclipse, Luke woke up and saw Adrian traveling over the crater walls and running away out of spite for being ignored by Dallas. Luke catches up to Adrian and he convinces him to stay, the 2 Sauropod children reconcile and Luke agrees to see Adrian as his best brother. Moments later, as Luke reunites with his friends, an Orange-Brown colored Theropod (which is a 2nd Albertosaurus) shows up from behind a giant rock and he began chasing the 7 children. Just then, Chris defends the 7 children, but he is slowed down by his burned leg. Dallas quickly rushes and defends Chris and the 7 children from the 2nd Albertosaurus and Dallas was almost killed, but Chris returns and saves Dallas by slapping the 2nd Albertosaurus on the face. Soon, Chris and Dallas both manage to overpower the 2nd Albertosaurus, but only for it to be joined by a Green Theropod (a 3rd Albertosaurus) as well as the 1st Albertosaurus from the swamp earlier. Luke's parents assist in the battle as well, and they both defeated the 3rd Albertosaurus. Dallas battles with the 2nd Albertosaurus again, while Chris battles with the 1st Albertosaurus. As soon as the Albertosaurus trio are defeated, the solar eclipse occurs and a sudden darkness scares away the Albertosaurus trio towards the end. The Albertosaurus trio’s whereabouts remain unknown as they leave. Luke, his parents, Dallas, and Chris took their place among the other Sauropods who have all gathered on top of the crater walls. They all succeed in catching the sun and everyone rejoices as the solar eclipse ends. With their mission all completed, all the different Sauropods depart on their separate ways. Selena departs with a male Ultrasaurus. Luke's friends ask Chris to come live with in the valley which Chris accepts. Luke is initially hesitant in leaving Dallas as Dallas is the leader of a migratory herd but Luke eventually realizes that he belongs in the valley with his friends. Accepting this Dallas leaves with Adrian and his herd promising to keep in touch with Luke and visit Luke someday. Luke returns to the valley with his friends, parents and Chris. When the 6 children arrived back to the valley they went home to their shelter and they all lived happily ever after.